Coffee Shop Drabbles
by TessaPanda
Summary: [Kinda discontinued] Have you ever wondered what two characters would talk about if placed into a generic coffee shop? What would they drink? You can know now! Lots of things happen in the Gravity Falls Coffee Shop! A bunch of one shots of the common coffee shop AU. You can suggest anything! Your fictional experimental dreams can come true. By the way this has a bunch of Mabill...
1. Mabel and Bill

**Mabel and Bill**

Fifteen year old Mabel Pines stood in the long line at the coffee shop. A blonde headed boy in a yellow collared shirt with a bow tie stepped up behind her. He grinned. "Hello gorgeous."

Mabel curled her lip. Who was does he think he is to flirt with me when we just met? Mabel thought. "Excuse me?"

"I said you were gorgeous," he simply said. He reached out and grabbed one of Mabel's chocolate curls. "How do you get your hair to be so soft?"

Mabel snatched her hair away. "Before you start touching my hair, can you at least tell me your name?" _He was pretty cocky, and arrogant, and full of himself..._

"Oh, yah, I should," He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Bill, Bill Cipher. Formerly evil dream demon at your service. And you are?"

Mabel gasped. "Bill Cipher? Oh crap! I gotta get out of here!" She panicked and started to run out. Bill smirked and grabbed the collar of her sweater and yanked her back to him. He held her in front of him. Mabel looked frightened.

"You're not going anywhere yet. Don't worry, didn't I say I was formerly evil?" Bill said, grinning. "I'll prove it to you by buying your drink," Bill let go of her sweater.

Mabel smiled a little, but was still nervous. "Alright," It was their turn to order. "I'll take a strawberry banana smoothie, please," She didn't really like coffee.

"I want a iced vanilla latte. Make it snappy," Bill told the cashier.

"Don't listen to him, take your time!" Mabel called. They stepped to the side to wait and talked.

"You still never told me your name, girl," Bill pointed out, drumming his fingers on the counter. Mabel was hesitant to tell him.

"It's Mabel… Pines," She says, biting her lip. Bill's jaw dropped. "What are you thinking? Are you going to like, kidnap me or torture me now or something?" Mabel asked.

"No! No, I would never do that! It's... you're just so much prettier than the twelve year old I remember," Bill awed. Mabel blushed.

Their drinks were brought out and Bill payed for it like he said. Mabel thanked the worker. "Will you sit with me?" Bill asked her.

Mabel nodded. "You know, I think I actually will," she said, smiling.

Bill grinned. "Great!" As they walked to a table Bill tried to grab her hand. Mabel swatted his hand away, grinning.

 **Hi, I'm Tessa, I'm new here. I had one story, but I wrote it when I was 12 and I looked back at it, and it was trash, so that's gone. This will just be a bunch of one shots of the oh so common Coffee Shop AU. Please suggest what you want me to do next! Ships, friendships, family relationships, enemies, anything!**


	2. Dipper and Pacifica

**Dipper and Pacifica**

 **(Suggested by my friend time2dancecpj)**

Mabel was having a sleepover with Candy and Grenda at the Shack. Dipper was reading a really good mystery book, and it was loud there. So instead of complaining he went to the coffee shop for peacefulness.

He stepped up to the counter and was surprised to see a pretty blonde girl working. "Pacifica?"

Pacifica smiled. "Hi Dipper!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm just standing behind the counter people watching. And wearing the uniform simply because I found it stylish," Pacifica sarcastically but good naturedly said. "I'm working here, isn't it obvious?"

"You need a job?" Dipper asked, a little surprised.

"Not for the money. But a job is a good excuse to get away from my parents," Pacifica explain.

Dipper nodded. "I came here to get away from Mabel's sleepover and read," he held up his book.

"Oh, that's a good one," Pacifica said and nodded.

"You like to read?" Dipper asked in disbelief.

She smiled. "Yah, I do sometimes. I'm not a hardcore fandom nerd, but I do enjoy a good book. Especially romance."

Dipper smiled. "That's cool!"

"Yep. So, what would you like to drink?" She asked.

Dipper looked up at the menu board. He shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Surprise me?"

Pacifica smiled. "Sure thing," she spun on her her heels and went to make something for Dipper.

A minute later she came out with a drink. "Vanilla caramel iced latte. My own creation."

Dipper smiles. "Thanks. I wish we could talk more."

"Yah, me too," she sighs. "But there's a line behind you. Good to see you!"

"You too!" Dipper replies. He walks to a table and sits down. He takes a sip. Pacifica's creation was pretty good! Dipper is about to open his book and notices a number written on his cup. He looks up and over at Pacifica and she winks at him.


	3. Bill and Ford

**Bill and Ford**

Ford walked into the coffee shop, looking around. It was pretty busy but no one he knew. The line was short so he didn't have to wait long. "I'll have just a plain mild roast cup of coffee," he'd been working on a hard project, so why not treat himself? "And a squirt of vanilla syrup."

The worker nodded and went to make it. Ford stepped to the side and let the person behind step forward. He didn't come here a lot, Mabel did though. She said it was the cool place for juicy gossip and socializing? Ford didn't _understand_ modern teenagers, especially one as…eccentric as his niece. He looked over to her favorite table that they had sat at once. A blonde boy was sitting there, looking around. As if he was expecting someone to come to that table. That struck Ford as suspicious.

"Here's your drink sir," the worker said, handing Ford his coffee. Ford nodded in thanks very distractedly and for some reason decided to go over to the suspicious boy at Mabel's favorite table.

He sat down across from the boy. "Hello," Ford said, raising an eyebrow. The blonde boy looked at him surprisedly and for a moment fear flashed across his face but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Hello there sir, why are you sitting at my table?" The boy said very simply and slightly robotic.

"I might ask you the same question. This is my favorite table," Ford inquired.

"Funny coincidence, this is my uh, friend's favorite table. I don't have her… cellular telephone number and thought I might find her here my chance."

Ford realized he was talking about Mabel. This made him worried. Mabel was so talkative about her social life to everyone that he knew all of Mabel's friends, Candy and Grenda, Wendy, even Pacifica.

"Who are you? I'm pretty sure that that 'friend' is my great niece! How do you know her?" Ford questioned sternly.

"We met here, at the coffee shop," the boy said, sweating. "My name is Bi-…Bilton!"

"Bilton?" Ford asked, narrowing his eyes aggressively.

"Yah, it's an alternative form of Milton. My parents are into this new age naming thing." And then he gave a shifty smile.

"I may have been… a shut in for a few decades, but I'm pretty sure you're lying!" He glared at the kid, and now pointed a finger at him accusatorily. "Tell me your real name you youngin!"

The boy frowned harshly now at Ford. "Sharp as ever, aren't you." He spat, fierce but there was some nervousness to his tone too. So no w the boy knew him from somewhere? Ford was growing ever suspicious, and from the way he said that he felt like he now knew this person but couldn't but a finger.

"You got me." The boy continued. "My real name is the simpleton name of Bill." While continuing the harsh gaze he acted like it was nonchalant and no big deal he was called Bill.

Ford gasped as it struck how he knew the /human/ boy and then glared at him. "Bill Cipher?!"

The boy nodded slowly. "Yah, that's me… Sixer." Bill said, at the very end when he said Sixer, a sneer flashed across his face for a short moment. Yet not as evil as his old grins.

"Why I ought'a-" He leaned forward and slammed his mug on the table with one hand and the other was curled into a fist. He brought the first in Bill's direction but stopped when he realized every soul in the cafe had eyes on him and he could be charged for assult. And as messed up as it was, /child/ assult because of his chosen form.

He growled then sighed with defeat and sat back in his chair. "Never. Mind." The whole time Bill was about to be punched in the face, the demon was just twirling his straw around in his cup with a condescending frown oh so casually. He had been staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the human world. Ford grumbled. Demons always do that.

"You better not be manipulating her you damn demon!" Ford snarled, quieter though for the sake of there being customers.

"Relax, you damn scientist." Bill said, chuckling lightly with that condenscding frown still on his face. He folded his hands and his expression changed to a condensending smirk.

/ "I'm not even evil anymore." /

"I don't believe you," Ford spat.

"Mabel does," Bill pointed out. Ford glared at him, unsure what to say. This was a point for Bill, and his smirk got haughty.

"She-she's e-easily distracted by an a-attractive face and is highly vulnerable a-and gullible." Ford stammered.

For a breif moment, Bill's eyes flashed demonic red but it vanished soon as he collected himself. He did a clearing of the throat motion-a hand on his throat-but there was no sound coming out. He settled for a sneer with a curled lip and teeth shifted to pointy. It was the best he could do to keep from losing it.

"Even when I was trying to /kill you/ all, as I idly watched your family sitcom through the mindscape, I found it sickening how you favored the boy only. He's just a paranoid little twerp, care about the sweet one!"

His voice got more heated as he spoke and he ended the conversation with an ace attorney style table slam. By now the odd couple had attracted too much unwanted attention.

Ford opened his mouth several times and stopped himself several times, his hand hovering between his chin and pointing at Bill. After awhile of silence, Bill smirked.

"I pulled the bad qualities right out of black soulll!" He taunted, eyes flashing. It was had subconsciously realized that he had a favoritism of Dipper but refused to bring it old enemy had rendered him speechless.

"So…Wanna give me a chance, Sixer?" Bill asked with another smirk. There was a tiny bit of genuine-ness in his 'smile'. "/I'll/ be nice to Mabel. Since you can't."

Ford switched his baffled look to a frown at the demon's salty remark. After hesitation he huffed then sighed in defeat "Fine. But I still hate your guts."

Bill smirked. "Good, because so do I,"

"A-and I'll be watching you like… a dingo watches a human baby!" Ford sputtered, doing the watching you symbol. "That was weird." He admitted.

Bill chuckled strangely. "Hoh hoh, I'm sure it was." Then he added as a mumble, "Weird old man..."

He then walked off to throw away his coffee He flashed a cross of an uncomfortable smile and a wicked grimace at Ford. "Now I'm going to make like a corpse a leave before the cops show up."

He walked out the cafe door, shooting him finger guns before he disappeared surprisingly quickly. As the bell tinkled, Ford sat there watching him, unsure what to think.


	4. Wendy and Dipper

**Wendy and Dipper**

 **(Requested by I Am So Bored Right Now)**

Dipper enters the coffee shop for no reason at all. He was just walking home and craved one of the chocolate muffins that were made here. There wasn't a line at all so he stepped up to the counter. "Can I have a chocolate muffin and milk please?"

The waiter nods and pulls a muffin out of the glass case and pours him and cup of milk. The bathroom can be seen from the counter, and Dipper sees Gideon come out. "Thanks," Dipper hurriedly says. He quickly pays and grabs his muffin plate and milk.

He wanted to get away fast to avoid Gideon. He quickly turns around and slams right into someone, and the chocolate muffin goes all over their shirt. "Oh my god, I am so sorr-" Dipper sees who it is and is in shock.

It's a familiar face that he'd spent many hours staring at. A face with beautiful green eyes. A face with 17 freckles, yes, he'd counted. A face framed by stunning red hair. "Wendy!" Dipper gasped.

"My shirt! Wait, Dipper?" Wendy recognized him.

"Hold on, I'll get napkins!" Dipper said, panicking. He ran to get napkins and handed it to Wendy. "Here!"

Wendy began wiping her shirt. It was chocolate and probably wouldn't come out without stain remover. "It will be fine, don't worry!"

"Are you sure?" Dipper asks, taking the napkins back and throwing them away.

"I'm sure! Come on, you still have your milk. You can drink it while I drink my coffee," Wendy said, smiling. She waved him over to her table.

"Again, I am so sorry. So, what a you doing here?" Dipper asked. Wendy had left for college, so he was curious why she was here.

"I'm visiting my family. And they're so loud and testosterone filled I came here for a break," Wendy explains.

Dipper nods. "I came here for a chocolate muffin."

Wendy laughs. "Which is now on my shirt."

Dipper smiles a little and looks down. "Yah,Sorry…"

"I told you, it's fine, man!" Wendy reassured him. "So, how's life?"

She and Dipper started talking, for a long time. Wendy talked about her life on the college campus, and Dipper told her stuff that had happened around Gravity Falls. They laugh and tell jokes. Wendy looked up at the clock and realized they had been talking for hours.

"Oh, man, I've gotta go! My Dad will be wondering. See you around!"

Dipper smiled. "Bye Wendy!" He watched her leave and realized he was falling in love with her, all over again.

 **Don't forget to comment on people you want to be in the coffee shop! And you can do two random people and see what they'd do together. Ooh, or I could do a song fic! My favorite bands are Panic! At The Disco and Twenty Øne Pilots...**


	5. Mabel and Will

**Mabel and Will**

Will nervously looked around. This the first time he risked going into the public after escaping the Reverse Falls dimension. It was his turn to order and he nervously stepped forward. "I-I… I'll take…" He looked up at the menu board. He didn't know what any of this stuff was.

The blue haired boy wearing a baggy blue sweater with a purple heart bounced on the balls of his feet. "C-Can I-I just have some… tea? P-please?" Will you says quietly.

The worker nods and goes to make Will tea. He steps aside and glances around nervously. There were so many people, and Will did not like it. The waiter gave Will his tea and Will nodded in thanks. He snapped his fingers behind his back and summoned exact change. He gingerly placed the money the counter and hurried over to a quiet corner of the coffee shop.

A girl walks in front of him and he slammed into her, spilling tea all over her shoes. He gasped, and tried not to cry.

"My shoes!" The girl, a pretty brunette teenager exclaimed.

Will whimpered and started crying. "Oh… Oh.. Oh my gosh, I-I I'm so s-sorry, m-miss! P-please don't hurt me!"

The girl gave him a look of pity. "Why would I hurt you?"

Will sank to his knees. He summoned paper towels and started rubbing off the girl's shoes. "B-Because I-I-I ruined your sh-shoes, and you'll… you'll be mad at me!" He started crying harder.

The girl pulled him to his feet. Will flinched and lightly tried to pull away. The girl held onto his arm. "Hey, hey, relax. It's okay, accidents happen, I'm not mad! And I would never hurt you."

He stopped trying to pull away and looked at the girl. "R-Really?" He sniffed. The girl nodded.

"Really really."

"Th-thank you, s-so much. N-no one has been this nice t-to me."

She let's go of his arm. Will thinks about running off, but doesn't. He likes this girl. The girl gives him another look of pity. "It sounds terrible where you come from. Thinking that people are going to hurt you if you mess up their shoes."

Will nodded. "It-It It is bad. B-But I don't want to talk about i-it now that I-I'm away from there…" He shudders.

The girl puts an arm around his shoulder. Will flinches a little. "My name is Mabel Pines. And you are?" She walks with him toward a table.

"W-Will… Will C-Cipher," He timidly says.

"Cipher? Like in Bill Cipher?" Mabel asks. Will nods.

"He's my brother…"

Mabel smiles. "You're so much sweeter than Bill!"

Will blushed. "I… I g-guess I am…"

"And you're so cute too!" Mabel wraps her arms around him. Will gasps and his eyes widen. "Have you never been hugged?" Will shook his head.

"Aww, you poor thing!" Mabel hugs him tighter. Will hesitates and then wraps his arms around her. "That's how you do it!" Will closes his eyes and smiles. He felt warm inside.

Mabel pulls away and sees Will smiling. "Did you like that?" She sits down at the table and so does Will.

Will nods. "I did," and smiled. "M-Mabel?"

Mabel takes a sip of her drink and looks at Will. "Yes?"

He quietly begins talking "Y-You're my best friend in the whole unverse and I-I love you. N-not romantic!"

Mabel giggled at the last part. "I know. I'm so glad I could be your friend," Mabel gently grabbed his hands under the table. Will jumped a little but smiled. "You've got to stop freaking out when I touch you man!" Mabel laughs.

Will blushed. "I-I'm just n-not used to kindness."

Mabel smiled. "Then I'm going to make it my mission to shower you with kindness!"


	6. Wendy and Robbie

**Robbie and Wendy**

Wendy walked down the sidewalk, as colorful leaves littered around her feet, and cold wind whipped through her red hair. She had her earbuds in and was listening to Trees by Twenty One Pilots. She walked into the coffee shop. Wendy smiled and sighed at the warmth.

Wendy walked up to the counter and got her drink, a pumpkin spice latte. She looked around for a place to sit. It was so crowded. There wasn't an option to sit alone. She could drink it outside though… But the autumn wind looked so cold, whipping colorful leaves around.

Wendy weighed her options. There was a spot next to Toby 'Bodacious T' Determined, and a spot next to Robbie Valentino. Weird, middle aged reporter trying to be punk with a blue mohawk. Or goth, rocker ex boyfriend brooding in the corner with tight pants on.

Eh, Robbie was better than Toby Determined. She'd had enough of him in Weirdmageddon. Wendy walked over and sat by him. "Hey Robbie…" Even though Robbie was still in Wendy's main friend group, things were still awkward between them.

"Oh, Wendy. What are you doing here?" Robbie awkward says.

"Getting a drink obviously. Pumpkin spice latte. What do you have?" Wendy asks.

Robbie shrugs. "Black coffee. Like my soul."

Wendy sighs and rolls her eyes. "Quit it with the emo stuff!"

"Alright, alright…" Robbie mumbles. Wendy leans against the cool glass of the window.

To make things less akward Wendy asks, "How's it going with you and Tambry?"

"Pretty good," Robbie says. He says nothing else and isn't attempting to make anymore conversation. As soon as Wendy finished her drink she stood up and pushed in her chair.

"I've got to go," Wendy said. She threw her cup away and hurried out the door and into the cold. She buttoned up her trench coat and wrapped her plaid scarf around her neck. That was a lot more akward than she expected..


	7. Mabel and Bill- Kidnapping

**Mabel and Bill- Kidnapping**

Mabel walked down the sidewalk cheerfully, a bounce in her step. She was getting ready to go to a friend's house for a movie. But she heard something in an alley and slowed down, wondering if it there was a kitten who needed a good home. She saw that it was human figure and froze. It was coming out of the alley and toward her. Her heart was racing.

Who came out was someone she wasn't afraid of. Well, she used to, but not anymore. It was blonde headed boy with a big grin on his face. Mabel let out a sigh of relief. "Shooting Star," Bill smiled.

"Bill! Don't step out of the shadows like that, you scared me!" Mabel said, slowing down her breathing.

"My apologies, Star," He walked to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she walked. "Where are you heading?"

Mabel looked at his arm around her. "To a friend's house."

"What friend?" Bill asked.

"Candy."

"What will you be doing there?"

"Watching an anime that she's been wanting to show me for awhile."

"So, it's nothing important?" Bill asked.

"I wouldn't call it important but I really want to-" Mabel was cut off by Bill.

"If it's not important, come with me!" Bill suggested, smiling.

"Candy's expecting me, I don't want to let her down. She's really excited about showing me this anime," Bill frowned at her response.

"She's Korean, of course she's excited about an anime!" Bill huffed.

Mabel scowled at him. "Bill, that's racist!"

"Oh. But Mabel… I really wanted to do something with you," Bill says, looking down.

"Well, I'm sorry," Mabel said shrugging. "Later?"

Bill looked down. Then he looked up with a mischievous grin. "Wait, I can still do something with you!"

"Huh?" Before I could do anything Bill snapped his fingers and a blindfold appeared on me. His arm around me moved to my waist.

"Bill!? What are you doing?" Mabel asked, slightly freaking out, about both the arm and the blindfold. Bill directed her away from where she was going. "What are you doing?!"

Mabel felt Bill shrug. "Kidnapping you." Mabel started squirming and trying to get away.

"Let me go!" She shouted.

"Just relax, this is fun!" Bill said, smirking. His arm got tighter around her waist.

"I thought I could trust you!" Mabel exclaimed. Bill rolled his eyes. She tried prying his arm off her waist. But he was a demon, he could be as strong as he wanted to, there for Mabel was trapped.

"You can trust me," Bill told Mabel. Mabel still tried to get away. "You're a hassle," Bill picked Mabel up and carried her bridal style.

"Bill, what the heck! What do you think you're doing?!" Mabel shouted.

"Taking you somewhere much more fun than where you were going," He explained. Mabel sighed and stopped trying to get away. Bill smiled and held her a little closer.

Mabel heard a door open and a bell ring. They must be in a shop, and there was no doubt people were staring at them. Bill sat her down in a chair. He sat across from her. Mabel ripped off her blindfold and scowled at Bill.

Then she looked at the table and she gasped. Bill put her down at her favorite table. In front of her was her very favorite drink to get at the coffee shop, and her favorite tea cakes and muffins they served here, and a vase of bright yellow flowers. On Bill's side was some yellow dyed drink, a lemon muffin, and a yellow iced cake.

Mabel looked up at Bill. "What's all this?" She asked in awe.

Bill grinned and shrugged. "Only the best for my Shooting Star.

Mabel smiled. "Thanks…" She said, blushing.

"Don't mention it," Bill sipped his yellow drink, that looked liked iced coffee. Mabel chuckled. He reminded her of Percy Jackson and his obsession with blue foods.

"Is this like… a date?" Mabel asked.

Bill choked on his yellow muffin."Yeah… Are you okay with that?"

Mabel smiled. "More than okay," Bill looked surprised then smiled the biggest she had seen him smile. Mabel had surprised herself too.


	8. Food Fight

**Food Fight**

 **(Suggested by Terry Huntsman)**

Ford took Mabel to the Coffee Shop, so he could talk to her about something. Mabel stepped up and ordered her usual, a hot chocolate with vanilla syrup, whipped cream and caramel. Ford got just a plain cup of coffee, the boring kind you'd get at the supermarket and make at home. They made their way to Mabel's favorite table.

Ford looked very serious. "So Mabel, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Mabel smiled. "Is it about how awesome I am?"

"No," Ford said, frowning.

"Is it about my amazing fashion sense?" Mabel asked, flipping her hair.

"It's about-"

Mabel cut him off again. "Did I win the best great niece of the year award? Or did I-"

" _Mabel!_ It's about Bill!" Ford growled. Mabel frowned. "You are friends now? What's with that?"

"We are!" Mabel said smiling. "He's being super nice, I'm pretty sure he's changed."

"You can't trust him! I believe that he's not going to kill you or anything, but I don't trust him at all!" Ford sternly said, crossing his arms.

"Do we really have to be all Debbie Downer?" Mabel sighed. "Can't we have fun? Let me show you some memes! Pop culture!"

"No, Mabel! I'm serious! You can't trust him!" Ford snapped, getting angry.

Mabel picked up a shortbread cookie and waved it at Ford. "You know, you really need to learn about forgiveness. You can't forgive Bill, it took you awhile to forgive Stan… You have to learn that the past is in the past. Like Wierdmageddon that's in the past, and Bill is-"

"MABEL, SHUT UP!" Ford shouted. Everyone stared at him. Mabel looked like she was about to either scream or start sobbing.

"Mabel, I didn't-" Ford quietly said but was cut off by Mabel throwing the cookie that was in her hand at Ford's head.

Mabel glared at him. "I threw that on accident but it felt good!" Mabel hesitated then threw a tea cake at him.

He ducked."What the hell are you doing Mabel!?" Ford shouted. He shrugged and went ahead and threw a muffin at Mabel. It hit her right in the chest and stained her shirt

Mabel gasped and wiped it onto her hands. She looked at Ford with shock. Mabel glared at him and grabbed a scone off someone else's plate and chunked it at him.

Then Soos walked in and gasped. "Woah! This looks like a whole lotta fun! What happened?"

Mabel shook her head. "It's not! Ford told me to shut up when I was talking about forgiveness!"

"Other Mr. Pines, are you serious!? Forgiveness is amazing!" Soos scolded.

"Not when you're talking about Bill!" Ford growled.

"I'd forgive Bill! I got your back Hambone," Soos grabbed a cookie and threw it at Ford. "For Mabel!"

"For Bill!" Mabel shouted and threw a carrot cake at Ford. Ford tossed a brownie back. Mabel dumped her hot chocolate on him. The three of them kept throwing things at each other.

Eventually Ford held his hands up. "Alright! I give up! Two against one isn't fair!"

"So… You forgive Bill?" Mabel asked. Ford nodded. "Yeah!" She and Soos high fived. Then the waiter came up and handed them a check. For 150 dollars.

"Shoot.." Ford mumbled. Mabel bounced up to the waiter and quickly signed the check. "Mabel! What are you doing! We don't have 150 dollars!"

Mabel smirked. "Tisk, Tisk. _I_ have 150 dollars."

Fords eyes widened. "What? You do?"

"Well, not directly me, but I do have a demon. Who would gladly magically make 150 dollars in exchange for like a date or something," Mabel said, smiling.

Ford looked a bit taken aback by the 'for a date' part. Soos laughed. "Oh dude, don't tell Stan Bill can make money."

Mabel laughed. "Yah, who knows what he'd do!" Ford scowled. He couldn't believe how this two were just talking and joking about Bill like he was a friend.


	9. Dipper, Bill, and Mabel

**Dipper, Mabel, and Bill**

 **(Suggested by palemoonlight013)**

Mabel walked into the Coffee Shop, holding both Dipper and Bill by the hand. Dipper looked over at Bill and rolls his eyes. Bill was fangirling that Mabel was holding his hand. They walked up to the counter. Everyone ordered their usual, except for Mabel. She got a smoothie instead of her usual hot chocolate since it was pretty warm outside. They sat down, and Mabel had it where Dipper and Bill were facing each other.

Dipper gave Bill a hateful look. Bill frowned. "Why can't it be just you and me Mabel? Pine Tree is no fun!"

"Dipper," Mabel corrected. "I have both of you here because I'm aware that you two still hate each other."

"With burning passion," Dipper added.

"Right, right," Mabel said, smiling at Dipper then Bill. "So, you need to get along! What do you like Bill?"

Bill frowned, then said, "I like yellow food," he looked resistant to talk to Dipper.

Mabel smiled at Dipper. "Isn't that cool? Like Percy Jackson and his blue foods obsession!" Mabel tried to appeal to his nerd side. Dipper shrugged. "Okay… What else do you like Bill?"

"I like iced coffee," Bill said, shrugging.

Mabel cheesily smiled. "Dipper, you have an iced tea! What's happening here?" Dipper huffed. "What else Bill?"

"I like Mabel," Bill simply said.

Mabel goofily smiled. "Dipper likes Mabel too! Wow, Mabel thinks that you two could be friends! And why is Mabel suddenly talking in third person?"

Dipper huffed. "Mabel, stop being so annoying." He shook his head.

Bill smiled. "Mabel, stop being so cute!" He playfully shook a scolding finger at her.

"Alright, but can you at least try to get along? You have a little in common," Mabel sighed

Dipper crossed his arms. "Nope, not being friends with him."

Mabel groaned. "Bill, help me out."

Bill shook his head. "Nope, not being friends with him."

Mabel thought of an idea and grinned. "Bill, if you become friends with Dipper… I'll make a deal with you!"

Bill raised an eyebrow. "A deal? I'm not doing anymore evil, I don't want to hurt you my Star."

"You'll like this one though, it's not evil. If you become friends with Dipper I'll…" Mabel hesitated, then whispered her end of the deal in his ear. Bill smirked and held out a flaming hand.

"Mabel! What do you think you're doing?" Dipper shouted. Mabel smirked and grabbed Bill's hand.

"It's a deal! Pine Tree, you are my new bestie!" Bill said. Then he turned expectantly toward Mabel and grinned. Mabel smiled and blushed as she kissed him on the cheek.

Bill smiled ear to ear at Mabel then jumped up and ran over to Dipper. Dipper gave Mabel a look like, _What kind of a deal is that?_ "Let's go have some fun!" He pulled Dipper into a piggyback.

"Bill! What the heck!" Dipper shouted. Bill ran out the door with Dipper. Mabel laughed at them.


	10. Candy and Mabel

**Mabel and Candy**

Mabel and Candy walked into the cafe, Candy holding her tablet. They stepped up to the counter and Candy ordered a bubble tea, an Asian treat. "Are those good?" Mabel asked. "I've never had one."

Candy nodded. "Very good." Mabel smiled and ordered one for herself. They payed and went to sat down. Candy got out her tablet and made it stand up with a kickstand.

Mabel took a sip of the drink. "I like the bubbles they're juicy!" Candy giggled and drank some of hers.

"I'm glad we finally can watch that anime," Mabel said. "Are you sure I'm going to like this one ?" She had tried watching other animes and there were very few she liked.

"I'm sure!" Candy reassured. "So, why couldn't you come the day we had planned?"

"Oh, I just got kidnapped," Mabel shrugged.

Candy gasped. "You escaped?"

Mabel shook her head. "No, I didn't escape. I tried, but then I just went with it."

"Are you okay? Who did it?" Candy asked, concerned.

"Bill Cipher. And yah, I'm okay, it was actually fun."

Candy looked at me in disbelief. "The reason trigonometry is a horror for all of us? And it was fun?"

"He's not a triangle form. He's a human now. And he's kinda cute. And it was fun, he isn't evil anymore. He actually kidnapped me to take me on a date," Mabel explained.

"Hmm, surprising," Candy mused.

Mabel smiled. "Yah I guess it is. Now on to the anime!"

Candy brought out an earplug splitter so they could both listen to it. The one she wanted Mabel to watch was called Ouran High School Host Club. The reason Candy wanted her to watch it was: 1. It was so good, and 2. Most people who didn't usually like animes, liked this one.

We finished the first episode, and Mabel actually did like it. "Don't you think Tamaki is so dreamy?" Candy asked, dreamily sighing.

Mabel shrugged. "I have Bill, he's a lot like Tamaki with his dramatic and flirty personality. And they look a lot alike. So nah, I don't think Tamaki is dreamy."

Candy sighed. "You're lucky."

"I am?" Mabel asked.

Candy nodded. "You are. You have someone who is willing to give up evil, a lifetime practice, just for you." Mabel thought about it.

Mabel smiled. "Yah, you're right. That really is something."

 **Please suggest something! Anything at all! And it doesn't have to be ships it could be friends or two random people together. (No Billdip or Pinecest though) I have writer's block so please?**


	11. Star Butterfly and Mabel

**Star Butterfly and Mabel**

 **(Random crossover no one asked for.)**

Mabel stood walked up to the counter. "I'll take a hot chocolate with vanilla syrup, whipped cream, caramel on that whipped cream please," she said. She stepped aside for the next person to order, a blonde girl looking about two years older then me with… heart cheeks?

The worker smiles. "I'll get that out right away," he goes to work on Mabel's hot chocolate.

"You like sugar huh?" The girl asks, smiling.

Mabel smiles back. "Yah, I do."

She smirks. "Bet you don't like it more than me!" The worker walks up to take her order. "I'd like a cup of whipped cream with-"

"Woah, a cup of whipped cream straight?" The worker asks, his eyes widen.

The girl scoffs. "Um… yah straight whipped cream. Are you saying you have the option of gay whipped cream?" She raises an eyebrow. "That sounds intriguing. Tell me about this so called, 'gay whipped cream'," She said seriously.

"By straight I meant plain. Nothing but whipped cream," The worker looks concerned.

"OH! Derp!" The girl face palms her forehead and laughs. "Sorry, I'm new to this culture. Yes, I want nothing but whipped cream. With strawberry syrup, chocolate syrup, rainbow sprinkles, chocolate shavings, a strawberry on top, and stick one of those coffee biscuit shortbread thingys in it!"

"Okay…" The worker walks off to make it looking seriously freaked out. Mabel laughs.

"You're right, you do like sugar way more then me! You are awesome. Where are you from?" Mabel asks.

"I'm from Mewni. It's from another dimension actually," She explains.

"Woah, that's awesome!" Mabel grins ear to ear. "I'm Mabel Pines."

"I'm Star Butterfly!" She says, grinning. "We totally have to be friends."

"Agreed!" Mabel says and high fives Star.

 **I'm really running out of ideas guys! Suggest anything please!**


	12. Stan and Bill

**Stan and Bill**

 **(Suggested by Raze Olympus)**

Stanley Pines knew exactly where to find Bill Cipher. Staking out the Coffee Shop waiting for Mabel to come in. He was going there for business, strictly business. Stan walked into the coffee shop and immediately found the demon. He was sitting at a table where Mabel usually liked. He looked extremely bored, doodling on a napkin and sipping iced coffee. Stan sat down across from him.

Bill perked up when Stan sat down. "Stanley Pines, what are you doing here?" He asked with curiosity.

Stan glanced around then said quietly. "I heard a rumor, that you could magically make money."

"It's no rumor," Bill blandly replied, twirling the straw of his drink.

Stan's eyes lit up. "So you can make money?"

Bill narrows his eyes and smirked. "Yep, I can." He pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his sleeve. Stan gasped. Bill pulled another hundred dollar bill out.

Stan slammed his palms down on the table and grinned. "Hook me up!" Bill pulled a few more bills out of his sleeve. He laid them on the table. Stan snatched at them, but Bill snapped his fingers and made them all burn.

"I can't just go around giving everyone money. If I did the whole economy would crash and money would have no moral meaning," Bill plainly said.

Stan scowled. "You'd better cooperate, or I'll have to go to extremes." He cracked his knuckles.

Bill laughed. "Please. I'm a demon, if anyone should cooperate it should be you."

Stan huffed. "So there's no way I can get money from you?"

"There would be one way. You know how I work," Bill paused to casually take a drink of his yellow iced coffee. "I have to get something in exchange."

Stan crossed his arms "A deal? Not likely, after what happened last few times…"

"I don't do evil anymore. My end of deal just has to be something that I benefit from, but that doesn't mean something evil," Bill explained.

Stan thought for awhile abot what Bill would like. "I give you permission to enter my house."

Bill looked at him, a little confused. "What would be my need for going inside The Mystery Shack?"

Stan smirked. "Mabel's there." Bill had been very casual throughout their conversing. And at this, Bill's eyes lit up with a joy that Stan didn't expect to find in a demon.

Bill held out a flaming hand. "Yes please!" Stan looked at Bill, and was a little shocked. Bill looked… happy at the mention of his great niece. As far as Stan knew Bill Cipher and happiness don't mix. Mabel must have helped him change his ways.

"Deal," Stan said, and stuck his hand in the flames. He expected pain, but there was none. He firmly grasped Bill's hand and shook it.

Bill pulled his hand back and smiled. "Thank you!"

Stan looked a little surprised again. He didn't expect a thank you. "You're welcome," Stan awkwardly said. Then he eagerly asked, "So, how much money do I get?"

Bill grinned. "You get a lot because of what you gave me in exchange. I no longer have to stalk this place looking for Mabel!"

"Great," Stan said. Bill held his hand over the table and hundred bills came out. Stan snatched them all up. He began counting them. It was about $3,000. "Oh, wow. Thanks," Stan stared at the money.

Bill shrugged and smiled. "A deal's a deal. And my side of the deal was much better than yours."

Stan gave him a look. "Seriously? My end was three thousand dollars!"

Bill shook his head. "Money has no meaning to me. Mabel's worth much more than any amount of money."

"That's a shame. Money is awesome, you can buy anything!" Stan said.

Bill chuckled. "I don't need money to get things!" He snapped his fingers and was blinged out, covered head to toe in gold jewelry and his outfit was gold.

"That's awesome!" Stan said, grinning. Bill snapped his fingers and he returned to his normalStan sat back. "Now what am I going to do with all this money?" He wondered.

"You should…" Bill thought.

"Buy a flat screen TV? But a better chair? Go on a vacation? Buy things from Gold Chains for Men?" Stan listed, starting to fantasize about the possibilities.

Bill shook his head. "No. None of that."

Stan frowned. "What? But those are all great things! If you're so wise and almighty what should I do?" He said sarcastically.

"You should take Mabel shopping for anything she wants," Bill stated.

"No way! It's my money. You can do that."

Bill smirked. "Well look at that. The demon isn't as selfish as you.

Stan huffed, obviously not liking that fact. "Whatever. It's my money."

Bill shrugged. "Well when I take her shopping she'll see that I'm less selfish than you," Bill pointed out. Stan rolled his eyes. Bill stood up. "Well. I'll be heading to the Mystery Shack. Like, right now," He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Stan shrugged and stood up. He put the money in his pocket. He was pretty proud of himself with that deal. Ford would probably throw s fit though. As Stan walked out of the Coffee Shop, he chuckled at the idea of Ford's reaction.


	13. Dipper and Marco

**Dipper and Marco**

Dipper sat at a table in the coffee shop, a textbook in front of him, and his hand on his head. He hadn't even touched his drink.

He sighed and slammed the book shut. He put his hands on his face. He was really stressed out.

A boy in a red-orange hoodie walked past but took a step back towards Dipper after seeing his book cover. "Psychology, eh?" The boy looked about seventeen?

Dipper nodded. "Usually I'm so smart, but I can't seem to wrap my head around this!"

The boy hopped up into the stool next across from Dipper. "I can help you out. In exchange for you buying me coffee."

Dipper laughed. "It's worth it for Psychology help!" He passed the boy about five dollars.

"I'm Marco Diaz, P.H.D.," He said, taking the money.

"You're an actual P.H.D. in Psychology?" Dipper gasped. "But, you're like seventeen!"

Marco chuckled. "Okay, not a real P.H.D. I'm just the top student of my Pyschology class. Star says it stands for Pretty Handsome Dude."

"Star… I know that name…" Dipper drummed his finger on the table, thinking. "Oh, I remember! My sister Mabel had a sleepover with her and they had excessive amounts of sugar and Star ended up puking."

"That sounds just like Star," Marco laughed. "She's my family's foreign exchange student from another deminsion and my girlfriend."

Dipper nodded. "Another dimension, that's cool."

"It is. So what were you needing help with?" Marco asked.

Dipper sighed. "I have a test on this chapter tomorrow and I can't understand this chapter! I stayed up too late last night fighting monsters!"

Marco sympathetically put his hand on Dipper's arm. "Oh, dude, I have that same problem."

"You fight monsters too?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, yah, on a regular basis," Marco shrugged.

"That's so cool! We're pretty similar," Dipper said.

"Yah, we are. Let's get to studying," Marco said. He tried explaining the chapter to Dipper. Eventually with Marco's help Dipper finally understood it.

"Thanks man," Dipper said, closing up his book.

"No problem," Marco said, "Now I can buy my drink. See you around," Marco said, waving. He walked up to the counter.

 **Don't forget to review and suggest! It means a lot to me!**


	14. Will and Bill

**Will and Bill**

Bill sat at a tall table in the coffee shop with his blue haired twin brother, Will. Bill drank a yellow dyed vanilla iced coffee, his usual. Will drank some simple tea. Will glanced around, and wasn't paying attention.

"So," Bill said and cleared his throat. Will snapped back to attention and jumped a little. "Who were you looking for?"

Will shook his head. "N-No one…"

"Just looking around?" Bill asked. Will nodded.

"Well, it's good you got away from your dimension and the Gleef-" Will glared at him. Bill held his hands up defensively. "Right, right, don't talk about them I know."

"Thank you…" Will mumbled.

"No prob Bob," Bill said, smiling. Will didn't say anything in response and Bill sighed. "You're supposed to say 'It's Lapis'. Do you not keep up with pop culture?"

Will shook his head. "No…" He took a sip of his tea.

"Enjoying that?" Bill asked.

Will nodded. "Mmhm. I-I don't know what any of that other stuff is. Latte, c-cappuccino, f-frappe…"

Bill shook his head and sighed. His brother knew nothing about pop culture, or types of coffee. He was kept in the dark by the Gleefuls, so there's a good excuse… "So, you met the Mabel of this dimension?"

Will smiled a little. "She's nice…"

Bill glared at him. "Heck yeah she's nice. Nice is an understatement. Well she's mine, got it?" He jabbed a finger in Will's direction. "All mine," Bill snapped

Will's eyes widened. He sank down a little in his chair. _He's a little… Possessive…_ , Will thought. "G-got it. W-we're just f-friends though…"

"You better stay that way, okay?" Bill said sternly.

"R-right. I w-will," Will said, frantically nodding.

Bill smirked. "Good," Will finished his tea and he stared into the cup, doing the fortune telling thing by reading tea leaves. Bill rolled his eyes but smiled a little. "Wierdo."


	15. Gleeful Twins Meet Pines Twins

**Gleeful Twins Meet Pines Twins**

 **(Suggested by I'm so bored right now)**

Dipper Gleeful and Mabel Gleeful both sat at a table in the coffee shop in the first dimension. Right now they were in Gravity Falls, not Reverse Falls. They each had a cup of coffee. Dipper Gleeful noticed at the counter, brown haired twins. He bumped Mabel Gleeful's shoulder, who was on her phone. "What?!" She snapped.

He pointed them out to his sister. "I think those are our reverse counter parts," she looked over at them and realized that they probably were.

Mabel G. smirked. "Want to freak them out?"

Dipper G. smirked back and nodded. "Sure. Just no sporadic cussing."

Mabel G. rolled her eyes. "Well, no sporadic stabbing from you."

"I don't sporadically stab people!" Dipper G. scoffed. Mabel G said something like 'but you would' under her breath.

The twins got their drinks and turned around. They looked exactly like the Gleefuls except they had chocolate eyes instead of bright turquoise. And they wore more casual clothes than the Gleefuls. Mabel G. waved them over to their table. The regular Mabel smiled and hurried over. The regular Dipper saw how similar they were and did a double take. He cautiously went over to them.

"Hi there! I'm Mabel Pines!" Mabel sat down in the chair across from them. "You guys look a lot like me and my brother!" Dipper cautiously sat down.

"I believe it's because we are you," Mabel G said in a snobby tone.

"Wait wait, what!?" Dipper asked, freaking out.

"She said that we are you," Dipper G said is of it were obvious. Dipper choked on his drink.

Mabel gasped then smiled. "That's awesome! Are you like our doppelgangers?"

"No. More like reverse form of you," Dipper G calmly explained. Mabel gasped, thinking of Will Cipher.

"That's- that's… freaky…" Dipper said. "What are your names?"

"Dipper Gleeful," he said.

"And Mabel Gleeful. Telepathy Twins at your service," Mabel G said.

Mabel smiled. "Ooh, that's so cool! Read my mind!"

Mabel G smirked and closed her eyes. "I can tell that you are thinking about how awesome this is."

Mabel grinned. "Oh my gosh, that was right!" Dipper rolled his eyes."Mabel, they're obviously frauds like Gideon," Dipper said sighing.

"No we're not!" Mabel G hissed. "Mabel said I was right!"

Dipper G rolled his eyes. "Let them believe what they want, we know we aren't frauds and who cares what other people think?" He cooly says.

Dipper raises an eyebrow. "You aren't like me at all."

"Obviously!" Mabel G sarcastically says.

"We're the 'villains' of our world and you guys are probably the 'heros' of this world," He explains.

Mabel G glares at Dipper G. "Don't make me look bad!"

"You aren't like me either, you sound like Pacifica," Mabel said, wrinkling her nose.

"Pacifica? She's lame in my dimension. She wears tasteless colorful things like you Mabel. What's she like in this dimension?" Mabel G asks.

"She cool and stylish, the most popular girl, rich and snobby, she used to be mean but not that much anymore," Mabel explains.

"Sounds like me," Mabel G says, flipping her hair. "Except I'm still mean."

Dipper pulled at his shirt collar, obviously uncomfortable. "A-Are you here for a certain reason?"

Dipper G clears his throat."Yes, we are actually. Have either of you seen a weak, useless demon? He looks like a kid with blue hair."

Dipper shook his head. "Nope, I haven't ever seen a blue haired kid." Dipper G turned to Mabel.

Mabel frantically shook her head. "I have not. Not at all. Why are you asking me?"

"Because he works for us, and he ran away," Mabel G says.

"Nope, I-I haven't seen him!" Mabel nervously says.

Dipper G looks a little suspicious with Mabel but he shrugs it off and turns to his sister. "I guess we have no use being here then."

"Right. Let's go," Mabel G nods. She pulls out a device and opens a portal. "Nice meeting you I guess," she steps in and disappeared.

"I didn't think it was nice, but goodbye," Dippe G says before stepping into the portal and it closing behind him.

Dipper looks at Mabel. "That was, uh, interesting."

Mabel relaxes. "Yes, it was interesting."

"You know that demon, don't you?" Dipper asks.

Mabel sweats. "Yes, yes I do! He's really sweet and pretty shy and skittish and scared of a lot of things. He escaped from them because they probably abused him!"

Dipper put a hand on Mabel's shoulder. "Relax! I agree with you. But you really do think those Gleeful twins abused him?"

"Obviously! The Dipper even said they were the villains. Will spilt tea on my shoes and he thought I would hurt him because he did, that's proof enough! He gets jumpy if I even touch him, like hug him or put a hand on his shoulder, that's more proof!"

"Okay, calm down Mabel, they're gone," Dipper reassures.

"Alright, alright. I don't like them. I always thought my doppelgänger would be a really cool person I could be besties with," Mabel says, sighing.

"Yah, me, too," Dipper says, taking a drink. "But don't worry about it, they're gone. Hey you know what?"

"What?" Mabel asks.

"Let's go have the fun together. Good fun that Mystery Twins have, not evil fun that Telepathy twins have."

Mabel smiles. "Yeah! What about a monster hunt? It's been ages!"

Dipper stands up and so does Mabel. "That would be fun!" They throw away their drinks.

"Let's go!" Dipper says and offers Mabel a hand. Mabel takes his hand and they walk out of the shop, making jokes and laughing as they go back to the Shack.

 **And please make a suggestion or review! I'd like to know what _you_ would like to see happen at the Coffee Shop!**


	16. Mabel, Will, and Bill

**Mabel, Will and Bill**

Mabel walked into the coffee shop, holding both Bill and Will Cipher's hands. She smiled. "I'm so glad I can hang out with the two cutest demons!"

Will just smiled but Bill fangirled. "Oh my gosh she called me cute!" He said under his breath. Will heard that and smirked at his brother. Bill didn't notice. Mabel walked up to the counter and ordered. She knew everyone's favorites. She let go of their hands and reached into her purse. Bill pulled her hands out of her purse and summoned money in her palms. "Thanks," she whispered and payed for the coffee.

They got their drinks and headed for Mabel' favorite table. Will rushed ahead and pulled out Mabel's chair for her. Mabel smiled and asked, "Why'd you do that?"

Will shrugged and quietly said, "I-It's just a habit," Will sat down and so did Bill.

"I met the Gleeful Twins," Mabel said. Will's face looked terrified.

"They're terrible, aren't they?" Bill asked.

Mabel nodded. "They're real jerks."

"Y-You didn't s-sell me out… D-Did you?" Will asked, shaking.

Mabel frowned and shook her. "No! I would never do that!"

Bill dramatically gasped. "Will! Why would you think that sweet, lovely Mabel would do such a thing?"

"I-I didn't think that!" Will said, shrinking back. "I-I'm just cautious! I'm so sorry Mabel!" Mabel glared at Bill.

"Bill, stop being so dramatic! You upset him!" Mabel scolded. She leaned over and hugged Will. Bill glared at their hug.

"Hey!" Bill said. Mabel pulled away. "I'm upset now, can you hug me?" Mabel shook her head and laughed.

"No, I can't, Needy!" She said teasingly. Bill grinned. They all drank their drinks as Mabel laughed and told jokes. Will looked happy to have a friend, and Bill dreamily stared at Mabel and agreed with everything she said. They stayed there for hours.


	17. Soos and Melody

**Soos and Melody**

Soos and Melody walked into the coffee shop, holding hands. "Thanks for letting me take you on a date Melody!"

Melody smiled. "Of course! I'm looking forward to it!" She pleasently said. They walked up to the counter and ordered their coffee. They picked a table and sat down. A few minutes after they sat down, someone walked in and Soos gasped.

It was a Japanese girl with pink dyed hair, raspberry colored contacts, and a pink and blue anime school girl outfit.

"Melody! Get under the table!" Soos suddenly whispered.

She raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what?" Before Melody had time to respond, Soos shoved her under the table. "Hey! What are you doing?!" The girl was coming a little closer to Soos and Melody, but obviously not coming at them.

Soos jumped in front of her and shouted. "Hey! You stupid video game girl! Stay away from me and my real girlfriend!"

The girl glared at him and then slapped him. "Oh, so it's on now, huh Giffany?" He pulled back an arm to punch her but the girl caught it.

"Leave me alone you maniac! I just got back from a cosplaying convention, I don't know who this Giffany is!" She snapped, sounding angry.

"Oh… Uh, Sorry miss, I'll go now…" Soos awkwardly said and walked back to his seat.

Melody came out from under the table. "Oh Soos!" She laughed.


	18. Bill and Pacifica

Pacifica was somewhat enjoying her part time job at the cafe. It got her away from her parents, and she can meet new people. Also because she had to politely interact with people who weren't super rich, this job also was making her a more tolerable, social person, which she appreciated. But the best part was the cute boys she met. She flirted with most of them, and had given some her numbers, but it went nowhere.

She was getting pretty bummed out about that, and was beginning to doubt herself. She was wallowing in her own misery when the bell jangled and in came a curious looking blonde headed boy; that was a good thing to distract her. Well... it more like yellow than blonde. It certainly didn't look natural, and Pacifica was a good judge. She knew about fake hair colors. He strode up to the counter.

"Hey there cutie, nice hair! Where did you get it done?" She asked with a dazzling and flirtatious smile.

He cockily replied, "Unlike your blonde, it's natural."

With her current low self esteem, Pacifica would have been offended if he wasn't so cute. "Oh, well that's interesting. I've never seen hair that yellow excluding Josh Dun... Anyway, what do you want?" She asked with another pretty smile.

"Well I don't know llama, what's good?" He asked plainly

Pacifica wrinkled her nose. "Llama?"

"Oh, sorry!" He chuckled, and offered no explanation for that nickname blunder.

She frowned at him curiously, but shrugged. "S'all right... Oh, what's good? Hmm... Well I personally like the new frozen coffee. It's like one of those Sonic slushies but coffee."

He grinned a rather toothy grin. "No clue what the Sonic is or a 'slushie' but I'll take one! And add a little… _blood_." Pacifica's eyes widened and he laughed. "I'm just messing with you! You look so cute when terrified, haha!" He shook his head with an exasperated smile. "Humans..."

Pacifica managed a nervous smile. "Oh, o-okay. That's... hilarious. And thank you very much." The last comment was in response to that she looked cute. She gave him a wink before going off to fix his drink.

"Ha ha ha hahahahaalsoihaveagirlfriendjusttoletyouknow~" He frantically and awkwardly laughed. Pacifica sighed. That was always how it went, the cute ones were taken. Pacifica was finding that she had some bad luck with love. It didn't make sense! She was a basic white girl who only wore what magazines told her, had a curvy figure, and was rich. Boys should be begging to be with her. She'd heard through the grapevine, that _Mabel Pines_ had a decently good looking boyfriend. Girls like Mabel should be the ones searching every little corner for a date.

But... there was still Dipper. Surely that (cute) nerd would not have super high expectations. He should be grateful to even get a girlfriend. Now how to attract his attention...


	19. Mabel and Pacifica

Mabel was going to the coffee shop, expecting to see Bill. She didn't actually want to though. She wanted today to be a chill day. Bill and chill did not go together, even though they rhymed. But she was pleased to see Pacifica at the counter. She chose to go up to her instead of the other worker, hoping they could get along like they sometimes did.

"Hiii Pacifica~" Mabel chirped, smiling brightly.

"Hey there Mabel." Pacifica greeted, seemingly pleasant, and Mabel was pleased. "What would you like?"

"A strawberry smoothie, and can you put rainbow sprinkles?" Mabel asked hopefully.

Pacifica raised an eyebrow. "I am not allowed to directly insult customers, but you're a friend so, that is _weird._ Don't you realize how that would mess up the equal composition of the banana and the strawberry?"

Mabel scoffed. "I don't care about how fancy the drink is, I just want something super sweet!"

"Fine," sighed Pacifica. "But only if you help me with something."

Mabel raised her eyebrows. "Like what?"

The blonde looked around first, then turned back to Mabel. "It's about..." She seemed pretty hesitant. "your brother." Mabel's eyes widened knowingly. She wiggled her eyebrows.

"SURE." She exclaimed, and Pacifica gave her a sharp look as if to stay quiet. Mabel nodded, but was grinning ear to ear.

"My lunch break is soon, we can plot then." She replied before going of to make the strange drink her friend and now partner in crime had requested. Mabel nodded, looking super excited. Because of her, the ultimate matchmaker, she could get Dipper a date and no longer just a lonely little nerd. It was like her success never ended! Mabel was so proud of herself.


	20. The Mystery Twins and Vivi Yukino

Mabel stopped right in the parking lot of the coffee shop and screamed bloody murder.

"Mabel!" Dipper yelped, slapping both hands over his ears. It was super loud, blood curdling even. "What the heck are you doing?! You're going to make people think you're being attacked!" He said exasperatedly, daring to remove the hands. What was she even screaming at he wondered?

"It's that van!" She exclaimed. She was next to a van. _What's the big deal about that van?_ Dipper wondered, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Look what it says! _Mystery Skulls."_ Mabel read.

Dipper shrugged. "Cool company name I guess? Come on Mabes, let's just get coffee." He said nonchalantly.

"But it's like a Scooby Doo Van! They solve mysteries inside!" She exclaimed. "You want me to love mysteries, there ya go. I'd definitely love that style."

Dipper just stared at her. A deadbeat expression. "You are so weird, just come on." He sighed.

"But it's the best!" Mabel argued, as Dipper dragged her. "There's never any real monsters, no one dies or gets hurt, and since I'm obviously suited for the Daphne role I'd get a great boyfriend."

"That's stupid, things don't really end up like that. Yah right." Dipper huffed. "Just don't. Please stop."

Mabel rolled her eyes, and the two of them were annoyed with each other. But they were siblings, it never lasted forever, they were really just fine. They both went up to the counter.

"I'll take one of those Teavanna things! You pick the flavor!" Mabel exclaimed. "Just no mint or herbs, that's gross. And no watermelon, ew. Is watermelon tea even a thing? If don't think so, that would be weird."

"And I'll just have a cup of coffee with lots of milk and some caramel." Dipper said, short in comparison to Mabel's ramble.

"You're boring." Mabel said, sticking her tongue out to which had no effect on Dipper. The worker there nodded boredly and went along with her job.

A few minutes later they got their drinks. Mabel ended up with 'the flavor of the month'; the worker there was not very creative. It was called Winterberry. Very good, but didn't taste like a summer flavor. _Why even?_ Mabel thought.

They began to look for a place to sit. "Hmm, no Bill..." Mabel muttered disappointedly.

"Oh, what a relief." Dipper grumbled.

"Oh you shut up, grudges aren't helping anyone."

They looked for a place to sit and Mabel pointed at a girl with blue hair with poofy bangs. She had a sweater and sHer, her, her!" She exclaimed, and aggressively yanked on Dipper's arm.

"But you've never even seen her before!" Dipper argued.

"That's the point, silly!" Mabel exclaimed and then flopped herself into the chair across from this girl. Dipper sat right next to Mabel. "Hi there, what model of vehicle do you drive?" She asked quickly, and eagerly, with wide eyes as she was leaning close via the table.

"Uhm, excuse me?" The girl asked, seeming taken aback but she giggled softly. She took a sip of her drink, which looked more whipped cream and syrup than coffee.

"Mabel, maybe start with something less personal like... oh, I don't know... _your name?_ " Dipper sarcastically said, giving the girl a kind look of apology. She was pretty cute he had to admit. But to Dipper's dismay she looked too old for him. Not like him and Wendy, like legally unavailable. She looked college age. Dipper felt sorry for himself, but it's not attractive to pity yourself so he tried to remain positive.

"Oh it's alright." She said understandingly, with a chuckle.

"Okay. Hi I'm Mabel Pines! I like your sweater I always wear sweaters I like your hair color I have a very good friend with blue dyed hair!" One big run on sentence.

"All of that's cool, and yah, I really like sweaters. They're good for my... er, _active_ occupation." She giggled a bit awkwardly. "I'm Vivi by the way." She smiled with sparkly eyes.

"Occupation?" Dipper interrogated.

She tucked some blue hair behind her ear, and humbly said, "I just solve mysteries. A paranormal investigator technically. We travel all around to location sites in a van. Sort of like scooby doo."

Dipper smiled, looking enthusiastic. " _Just_ solve mysteries? That's super awesome! My sister and I-I'm Dipper by the way-are sort of amateurs at solving mysteries. But we don't get paid for it! That would be a great occupation."

Mabel scoffed. "Awesome? You said earlier that I was making a big d-" She blurted out as Dipper slapped a hand over her mouth. She made muffled noises and then licked Dipper's hand. He muttered ew and wiped his now slobbery hand on his grey jeans frustratedly. Vivi giggled.

"You little guys are so cute!" She chuckled, smiling.

Dipper blushed and chuckled awkwardly. "Thanks... so can you give us some mystery business advice?"

Vivi nodded happily. "Of course little dudes! So it's very important to have a good crew. Obviously you guys have each other, and that's great. I have my friend Arthur, and our humanly-intelligent magic dog Mystery. And..." She thought for a moment, lips curling down into a frown. She had a far away look on her face. But then she shook her head and looked back up at the twins. "Sorry. I just felt like I forgot someone…But nope! Just me, Arthur, and the dog."

Dipper furrowed his brow at her... 'memory mistake' but it was shrugged off when Mabel exclaimed. "We're all set then! Me, Dipper, and our pet pig, Waddles! He's just a normal pig though."

Vivi giggled. Her giggle was adorable. "Aww, I love pigs!" She said sweetly. "Now, tell me about your adventures and I'll go from there. And I have all the time in the world." She took a drink as if in preparedness.

"Great." Dipper said, grinning and placing his palms on the table. "So why not start at the beginning of summer? Mabel dated this guy made entirely of gnomes..." he began while Mabel facepalmed herself.


	21. Bill and Murdoc (and Pacifica)

Bill was waiting in line, waiting for his drink to be done. But it wasn't a bad time to be waiting. It was rainy outside, which he found peaceful. And there were live guitar tunes today. The two made for a nice ambient

He glanced around almost hopefully. Mabel. Of course. He was a desperate little twit with no hobbies that didn't involve evil. And he was trying to get off of that, like a man on drugs trying to quit. It was finally his turn and he stepped up.

"Hey there, Bill was it?" The girl asked... Pacifica.

" _Yessss..._ that is my name." He said through tightly clenched teeth.

"Here ya go~" She slid his iced coffee across the counter and Bill territorially snatched it up. "You know, if you're ever bored of—"

Bill interrupted her. "We are holding up the line!" He exclaimed.

"There's no one there, dumbo." She said, leaning across the counter towards him and giving him a questioning look. And the tank she had on under the coffee shop's apron was incredibly low cut...

"Okay, bitch, you are too tempting." He said, backing up. "Goodbye." He sarcastically saluted Pacifica and she huffed.

The guitar music ended, and Bill heard a pretty loud single 'ha'. He turned to see the musician for the day wave him over with a smug look. "O'er here mate!" He called.

He hopped down from the short platform, that was 'called' a stage, landing with an arrogant amount of swagger. "'At was pre'y damn good if I do say so myself." He said snarkily, eyeing Bill, who had in fact chosen to wear his suit.

Bill observed him as well. He had a sickly like skin tone, green mostly. Below his shaggy black fringe, one eye was red and he had a beaten nose. He wore heeled boots, dark grey pants, a black shirt, and a purple cape. What stood out to him the most was the upside down cross necklace.

"I 'ave ta do what yer' doin'." He began in a weird conversational attempt. "Sorry luv, I can't sign an autograph for ya 'cause I 'ight just tear your apa't if I do." He grinned and licked across his teeth with his tongue that seemed longer than it should.

"I don't have the attraction problem on my part, I have a girlfriend I love." Bill chuckled a bit but said sort of boastfully. "But are you a demon?"

"Nope, unfortunately not." He said popping the p with a little sigh. He hopped up into a barstool at a table next to where his two guitars were. "I'm a satanist, brother!" He exclaimed proudly. "Murdoc Niccals at ya service, kid. Ever heard of the band Gorillaz? That's me." He rolled his eyes when Bill shook his head. "Well they're frickin' great mind you."

"I'm an actual demon. Bill Cipher... 17-19-ish... for now." Demons were immortal, and they just had a set age for awhile, they aged really slowly.

"I'm fi'ty one, but I'll live forever as long as I keep'n pledging my soul to Satan. Pretty cool, innit?"

Bill nodded honestly. He was just a regular guy but had the choice of immortality, how cool was that. But... "I've got a non-evil girlfriend so... I'm running out of stuff I technically can like."

"Woah, woah, mate, I'm not evil just wicked, mmm*?" He said with a smirk. "I let a small orphan ride around on me, wot' kin'a villain could I be?" He rhetorically asked. Bill nodded in agreement.

"But I totally get where yer comin' from, us bad boys always fall for teh' goodies. Sugar angels..." He licked his lips. "And they don' like us. And _if_ they do, then that's another story, hue hue hue*... but they certainly don't wanna know 'bout what wicked things we do."

"I'm gonna give you advice youngin'" He said with a spark in his eyes.

"Really?" Bill asked, eagerly leaning forward.

"Yep." Murdoc popped the p. "Girls like to be serenaded. Wooed. You wanna learn somefink thats not evil? Guitar. Particularly base." He picked up his and after propping his flamboyant boots upon the table and with his black nails finger picked a section of ' _R U mine?'._ "Sexy innit?" He asked, hoping for a great review of the base guitar. If not he'd flip his lid.

"Yah, that's pretty sick!" Bill exclaimed, grinning. Oh how impressed Mabel would be if he could do that... "I gotta learn!"

Murdoc scoffed. "Sonny, yer a full blooded demon, you can learn Stairway to Heaven in an hour." He shook his head, obviously very jealous.

A worker, yep, Pacifica, called out once a timer went off. "Mr. Niccals, break is over!" Murdoc glanced over at the barbie with a scowl. He groaned and stood up.

"See ya kid." He muttered to Bill with a finger gun. "Oh lov' fuck you." He said bluntly to Pacifica. He blew her a kiss from his hand which turned into giving her the bird.

Bill chuckled at him but got up and tossed the remainder of his drink. Well, off to buy a base guitar.


	22. Bill and Tom

**Suggested by Miraculous-Abetorres**

Someone bumped into the back of Bill in the coffee shop line. He glared and spun around on his heel. "Watch it-" He stopped as he recognized this person. "Hey, you're... Tom, right? The-" he lowered his voice. "Demon?"

He nodded, and looked at Bill over his sunglasses. "That's me. And you're Bill Cipher. This disappointment."

Bill huffed. "I am not a disappointment."

"Uh, yah. Ask anyone in the demonic community. You were disappointing as a villian, and now as a... what are you now? A pretty boy?" Tom asked condescendingly, trying to get power from him. And it was working. Bill was getting mad. "You're disappointing as that."

"I- I!-" He exclaimed, stuttering for an answer. "It's... for a girl!"

Tom raised an eyebrow, and then returned being behind the sunglasses. "Really man? That's not going to work. Demons, and good girls, don't go well together. It won't work. Don't change yourself."

The younger demon frowned, genuinely looking disappointed. Then he put on a scowl and looked up at Tom trying to seem tough. "I can't trust you, we don't like each other, and that's probably just bad fake advice!"

"No... it is true." Underneath Tom's sunglasses, there was sadness in his three eyes. A picture of a younger him and a cutesy blonde girl with hearts on her cheeks. He let Bill look at it then it disntegrated with flames in his hand to nothingness. "You should give it up man. You can try but success isn't too likely if it's a girl like the one I showed you."

Bill thought for awhile, and then sighed. "I guess so...But I'm going to try longer!"

Tom shrugged. "Alright, I wish you luck man. But don't come crying to me when you have a broken heart." He scoffed, a slight smirk on the corners of his lips.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?"

"Yes I do know that."

 **A/N: Yes, I know Tom and Bill have potential to be great friends but I thought making them enemies would be interesting. Eh. :P And stop only suggesting things with Bill! It's getting boring to write as only him and he doesn't live at the coffee shop!**


End file.
